ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Crashing Through- Part I
Note that even though it was an episode in the lineup, Concerning The Team does not include a Last Time, so we will continue from the episode Triple Trouble Last Time Alix and the team meet 3 enemies that want to enslave the population of Vulpin as soon as they arrive, Alix meets Zoner, the Magister for the planet. Alix and Zoner formulate a plan on how to beat the opponents. It is discovered that 2 of them are hypnotized slaves. But as soon as the plan begins, it goes wrong. The might of the grass alien- Growmancer, was unexpectedly high. He is able to hypnotize Zoner. Luckily, The Team pulls through and shows that together their might is unbeatable. But now, they return to Earth and Alix must face the biggest trouble of all, telling his mom. CRASHING THROUGH- PART 1 Alix was finally home, but all he felt was worry. He had been due home 3 hours ago and he skipped the 2nd half of school! He walked into the house. “Where have you been?” asked his mom. “Well… I…,” Alix began, but he couldn’t tell her, “was over at Boomer’s house. I meant to be home quickly but we got into a baseball game with some friends and it took longer than expected.” “Well then,” his mom questioned, “why did the school call to say that you skipped all of school since Math?” “well… I…,” Alix said again, “I skipped school. I meant to sneak in here to grab my homework and then head back but I forgot the key. I knew that this would mean an F and it would ruin my straight-A’s so I just ran and hung out near the mall.” His mom was disappointed but understood as always. Alix felt really bad. Suddenly, the Unitrix started to flash. “I’ve got to go real quick,” he said and went outside. He hid in his fort under the deck. It was very cool and had couches and a TV. It had a code door that only Alix and Boomer had the code for. “Unitrix, answer call,” he said. The flashing became a glow as the communicator turned on. It was Boomer. “Did you tell her?” he asked. “I just couldn’t. She would be so worried. I told her I went over to your house,” Alix said. “Well there’s a small pipe in the wall of the hideout that leads right into plumber HQ. Just turn into Nanomech and go down it. We need you now,” said Boomer. Alix did what he said and it was right. He turned human right in the control room. “when was that built?” he asked. “While we were away, they put it in. It was the largest and least noisy we could do without disturbing your mom,” said Luke, “now, let’s look at this.” A map pulled up on the screen and Ben took over. “This is the ship of a rouge Highbreed. We have been tracking it since it left the planet Teranadon carrying a device that the Highbreed stole. It seems that some of the largest asteroids in the galaxy have been vaporized by it. We believe it may be able to destroy the earth.” A silence fell over the room. “well then, we’d better get started,” Alix said grimly. He got in the ship’s cockpit. “Get in here, guys!” So The Team got in and they launched into space. Alix scrolled through the Unitrix aliens. “This one looks good!” he said. He hit the Unitrix. He turned into Jetray. He opened the airlock and flew out. He saw the highbred begin to attach the device to an asteroid. The asteroid began to glow. Suddenly, it disappeared. The highbred got up. What he didn’t expect was for a blast of three lasers to slam into him. “What do you think you’re doing?” Alix said. The highbred laughed, “I am the rightful heir to the throne of the highbred counsel and once I exterminate the humans I will be supreme.” “Well I’m here to stop you,” said Alix “so we have a problem” The Highbreed Laughed. “I have already won.” He pressed a button on the machine and the meteors blasted out at high speed. Most of them had combined into large meteors. Alix shot lasers and destroyed most of the meteors. The rest of The Team jumped into action. They began to fight as well. Most of the meteors were destroyed. But some survived. “We need to stop those meteors!” yelled Boomer. “what’s the big deal, we will evacuate all the areas where the meteors are going to hit and it will be fine,” said Alix. “Alix…” Boomer said, “I don’t think you realize the weight of the situation. The biggest of the meteors is very big- multicontinentally big.” “what does that mean?” asked Alix. “It means…” said Luke, “that based on the current trajectory… Alix, this thing is going to land right around Central America. If we don’t stop it, not only will the Earth be devastated, but this thing is going to destroy the Americas.” TO BE CONTINUED Category:Episodes